


Miracle

by valiantlybold



Series: Bounce A Coin Bingo [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantlybold/pseuds/valiantlybold
Summary: Jaskier picks a strange time to tell Geralt the news.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Bounce A Coin Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905457
Comments: 11
Kudos: 657
Collections: Geralt x Jaskier





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> and the prompt is: a/b/o!

Jaskier can hardly breathe; Geralt’s fucking cock in his hole just feels so fucking good, every single time, it’s just so perfect, he can’t even put it into words.

The Alpha groans against Jaskier’s neck, panting, scenting him deeply. His fingertips sink into the flesh of Jaskier’s thigh, they try to pull him closer even though they’re as close as they’re ever going to get. Slick drips from the Omega’s hole, leaking out around Geralt’s cock.

 _“Alpha,”_ the bard whines. “You feel so good, Alpha.”

Geralt grunts; he nips at Jaskier’s skin as if trying to _eat up_ his scent. The bard’s nails dig into Geralt’s back, dragging over the hard muscles there.

 _Jaskier should tell him. He really should. He’s been sitting on it for a few weeks now, and Geralt needs to know. He deserves to know. Jaskier_ has to _tell him._

 _“Ah,_ Geralt,” he moans again.

His body feels over-heated and Geralt’s like a furnace pressed to his skin.

“I-I-I need to- _oh, Gods_ \- Need to tell you something,” he keens, fingers getting lost in Geralt’s lovely hair. “It’s _important,_ really, really important.”

The Alpha sighs lightly, nuzzling up against Jaskier’s ear. His rhythm slows down; he grinds into the bard, rolling his body into him. “Can’t it wait?” he rumbles. “I’m a little busy at the moment.”

It makes Jaskier let out a hysterical little giggle at the jab. “I just- I need to tell you,” he says. “You have to know, Geralt.”

The Witcher stops completely. He pulls back slightly, allowing himself to properly look the bard in the eye. “What sort of mess did you cause this time?”

Jaskier smiles fondly, cradling Geralt’s face in his hands. “Well, technically, this particular mess is sort of your fault too.”

That makes Geralt frown. “What?”

“Geralt, I’m-… I’m pregnant.”

The Alpha _stares_ at him. _“What?”_

“I know Witchers are supposed to be sterile, but I _swear,_ Geralt, I swear to you I’ve not betrayed you. I never would, I couldn’t ever bring myself to do such a horrible thing to you. I swear, my love, it’s yours, it has to be yours, I’ve only been with you since our mating.”

Geralt continues to stare at him.

Jaskier stares back. The breath is trapped in his lungs. He can’t breathe as he waits for Geralt’s reaction, good or bad.

And then, it starts again very rapidly.

Geralt dives in, he claims Jaskier’s mouth in a hungry kiss and he thrusts again, fucking into Jaskier slowly, gently, with love. He wraps his arms fully around the bard and holds him tightly.

It’s _overwhelming._ The fire of pleasure had fizzled out a little during the conversation, the wait, only to suddenly have oil thrown on it, the flames bursting back to life in a flash.

 _“Omega,”_ Geralt grunts against his lips as Jaskier cries out in breathy moans. “Sweet Omega, so beautiful, I can’t believe it, a child, _a baby,_ my perfect Omega giving me a _baby,_ I could never imagine, a miracle, you’re my miracle, aren’t you?”

Jaskier feels tears escape his eyes, falling down his cheeks as he clings to his Alpha.

It really is a miracle, isn’t it?


End file.
